Wygnanie Bogów
Bór posępny, złowrogi, groźny, na północy Gallu. Sprężona, resztki dobywając mocy. Gęstwa potwornych dębów służy miast podnóża Wielkim, czarnym chmurzyskom, zkąd wnet spadnie burza; Ranek, drżąc, się przebudza, i już pierwsze gońce Zórz drasnęły niebiosa, krwi strugą broczące. Wszystko żałobne, blade; wichrem rwane liście Jęczą; myślom bolesnym oddane wieczyście Olbrzymy, skały głuche, po widnokrąg czarny Jeżą się, w swej rozpaczy pogrążone marnej! Biała w szarym półbrzasku, pośród mgły rozlanej. Kaskada szlocha cicho w swem więzieniu z piany. Liżąc zielone sosny o miedzianej korze, Faliste morze kąpie podnóża ich, morze Smętne, kędy co chwila, skupione w gromadki, Cezara Konstancyusza przebiegają statki. Wtem — o zgrozo! żałobo! — kędy brzeg się spiętrza, Ziemia wstrząsa sią lękiem i drży aż do wnętrza, A na jej chropowatem, trwogą zdjętem łonie Niebiańskie rozlewają się ambrozyi wonie. Wielki wiew oszalały szeleści w gęstwinie; Jakaś złocista światłość błyska z za drzew, płynie, Rośnie, wieszcząc tajemne a święte spotkanie, I tam — bezkresne nieba! — na leśnej polanie, Walczący śćmionym blaskiem z dniem, co w mgły się słoni, Znękani, w ranach, mrący a wzniośli, to oni, Oni, wielcy wygnańcy, bogowie! — Nędzarze! Dęby zgarbione laty, klonów smukłe straże Płaczą ich. Oto oni. Oto Zeus, Apollo; Tuż Afrodyte, bosa (a nad czarną rolą Stopa jej ma róż świetność z gwiazd połyskiem śnieżnym!); Atena, która niegdyś, w eterze bezbrzeżnym, Z jasnym wzrokiem, gdzie ogień walczy ze słodyczą, Była błękitnych niebios głębią tajemniczą; Dionyzos, Hefajstos, Hera, smętnie lice Chyląca; wszyscy inni — ziemię niewolnicę Depcząc — idą. Królowie pozbawieni mocy Idą ku zapomnieniu, wygnaniu, ku nocy, Straszni swą rezygnacyą, bledsi nad marmury, Krwawiąc czoła o sęki zwisające z góry, A czasem, gdy tak idą, gromada milcząca, Znużenie tej wędrówki bez kresu, bez końca, Wyrywa z ust ich boskich jęk nagłego łkania, Lub westchnienie straszliwe, które pierś rozrania. Bo odkąd urągliwe cezary, o sławę Ich zazdrosne, jak wilków wygnały ich ławę, Odkąd złote pałace w gruz padły ze szczytów Olimpu opuszczonych, mocarze błękitów Błądzą, znając łez gorycz, deptani zwyciązką Stopą głodu, starości, poddani wszem klęskom, Wszem bólom, przed któremi ludzie drżą strwożeni, I krew skłóte cierniami nogi ich rumieni. Zeus, dziś starzec zgrzybiały, drży z zimna; skostniały, W szmat purpury się tuli, włosy mu zbielały, Zbielała broda; w głębi, gdzie wschód sią rozpala, Małżonki za nim smętne śród mgieł idą zdala. Hera i Eurynome, Metis, Themis, Leto, Wszystkie są tam, a każda trwożną jest kobietą, Każda płacze. U czół ich, uwilżonych rosą, Lata orzeł, gdzie skrzydła strzaskane go niosą. Ten, co ongi Pythona, straszną zabił żmiję, Świetny bóg ów likijski, w fałdach płaszcza kryje Swój srebrny łuk — złamany. Smutny w światy m szale, Dionyz miękkiej Azyi płacze zniewieściale, A owe nagich kobiet rozszalałe zgraje, Co niegdyś biegły za nim przez nieznane kraje, Rozdętemi nozdrzami wiewy chłonąc wonne, To dziś cienie, widziadła, wynędzniałe, płonne. Hermes, zwinąwszy skrzydła, idzie na ustroni, Marząc; thyrsos mu złoty dawno uwiądł w dłoni. Atena, krwawy Ares, stanąwszy u kępy Ożyn jedzą jagody; ze zbroic ich — strzępy. Demeter, blada jeszcze po zniesionej męce, Wiedzie córkę, piekielnej wyrwaną paszczęce. Tylko Artemis płowa, groźnie chmurząc lice, Rzuca się jeszcze wkoło i gwiezdne źrenice Wbija w posępną ciemność pod boru namiotem, Szukając nieprzyjaciół, by sięgnąć ich grotem, A u kolan jej dmie się i furkocze głucho Tunika lazurowa, rwana zawieruchą. Tymczasem, oczy wbiwszy w tor drogi tułaczej, Muzy przeciągle pieśni śpiewają rozpaczy O zniewadze wygnania, co lży ojca głowę, I burzą wybuchają ich hymny surowe. W głosie ich wszystkie niebios straconych gorycze; Drzewa, skały, zakąty boru tajemnicze, Czarne groty, ziejące z ciernistej gęstwiny, Współczują im, i morza wrzawliwe głębiny Wrą ode dna, a na ich fali rozhukanej, Zgrzybiały, dzierżąc złomek trójzęba strzaskany, Pojawia sią Posejdon, niesiony na grzywach Wałów. Za nim — zbiegowie na podmorskich niwach, Pontos, Keto i Nereus, Forkis, Tethys, cali W pianach, jękiem żałosnym skarżą się śród fali, O skał cyple w rozpaczy tłuką czoła blade, A roje Okeanid, zbiwszy się w gromadę, Szarpią śnieżne swe łona i żalą się męce Wielkich bogów, ku niebu cudne prężąc ręce. Boleść z ust im wydziera śpiewy dumy dzikiej, Zmieszane z nienawiści wściekłemi okrzyki, A z wybrzeża — tych szlochań, tych skarg strasznej burzy Afrodyte, czcigodna córa fali, wtórzy! O boleści! jej cudne, z czystych śniegów ciało, Znosząc wichrów zazdrosnych i burz gniew, zsiniało; Jej krągłe, twarde piersi, chłostane z kolei Skwarem słońc i mrożących podmuchem zawiei, Drgają całe, gdy krzyk ten rwie się z nich ponury. Twarz Kitajrei boska, wyniosła, na której Nic świętego nie zdoła zatrzeć majestatu, Ma zawsze świetność gwiazdy i różaność kwiatu; Lecz puszczone, stargane kędziory słoneczne Spadają na ramiona i kształty ich mleczne Rzeką roztopionego zalewają złota. Żywe światło ich — pożar w gąszcze boru miota. Wicher plącze je, szarpie, rzekłbyś, że ich fala Jej wnętrznym bólem płacze, żalem się rozżala, A gdy wielka królowa chyli skroń, splot siwy W powodzi tego złota świeci połyskliwej. Łzy Kiprydy spaliły długie rząs jej włosy. Drżąc, i ona wygnańcze opłakuje losy Wielkich bogów, i podczas gdy rój Okeanid Jęczy w morzu, jałowo grzmiącem w brzeżny granit, Ona mówi w te słowa, a śmiech pełny szydu, Wzdymającej jej serce rozpaczy i wstydu. W zmroku, gdzie bój się ranka z czarną nocą iści. Daje skargom jej gorzkim brzmienie nienawiści: „Żertwy nasze! królowie potworni, tytani, Których my strąciliśmy do Czasu otchłani! Pierworodni Chaosu, o gwiaździstych włosach, Których tchnienie, spojrzenie wybuchały w ciosach Orkanów! o Japecie! o Hyperionie, Starszy od dziadów naszych! Dyono, co w łonie Nosiłaś mię! i ty, co — szlakiem zwyciąztw, chwały — Wzbiłeś się z dna Erebu, gdzie skrzydła twe spały, Ty, najpierwszy, najstarszy z wszech bogów, Erosie! Patrzcie, precz nas gna człowiek, cios nam śle po ciosie, Krew wasza znów na zbójczych rękach naszych błyska, Zwyciężeni pierzchamy w lasy, trzęsawiska. Tak! pierzchamy! Ócz naszych, niebios toni zmiennej, Nie odbija już w sobie szlak rzek srebrnopienny. Życie, błogosławione, ukochane Życie Samo nas się zapiera, nie chce nas mieć w Bycie. Szcząśliw-żeś, zbójco nędzny bogów swych, człowiecze? Puszcz głębie, góry, niebios promienne odwlecze — Puste dziś, fale — puste: to królestwo twoje! Któż pocieszy cię teraz, pokrzepi na boje? Źródełka leśnych dolin głosu już nie mają, Nie mają głosu groty, zbrakło głosu gajom, Oniemiała ta, z której piłeś, wieszczu, struga! Morze — nieme dziś, ziemia — niema dziś jak długa, Nic cię nie zna na modrą puszczę niebios całą. Słońce, ogniste słońce bogiem być przestało, Już nie widzi cię! Z tego, co drga, żyje, dyszy, Świeci, z tego nic dzisiaj nie zna cię. W tej ciszy Nikt dziś nie wie, zkądeście, włóczęgi bezdomne, Nikt nie powie: „To człowiek. Ja go znam i pomnę.” Z Przyrody dziś już tylko groźna mara pusta, Bo złamane jej serce już nie bije. Usta Jej — zawarte, gwiazd oczy — wyłupione. Nie śnij! Niedokończonych — nigdy nie dokończysz pieśni, A dzieci twe, nie wiedząc, co to natchnień wiry, Spytają cię, czemu tyś nazwę dawał Liry! Oh! czyś śpiewał, czyś boje bojował najkrwawsze, Myśmy z tobą mówili półgłosem! I zawsze, Słysząc szept nasz, u twarzy czułeś niespodzianie Słodkie wonnych kędziorów naszych boskich wianie. Teraz ciesz się — i w trosce łzami zmywaj lico. Oto-ś nagi pod Tego straszliwą źrenicą, Który widzi powstanie, życie, śmierć tysięcy Światów i gwiazd, stuleci, i lat, i miesięcy, I przed którym źdźbło prochu równe jest, czczy dymie, Tym łzom nocy, którym ty słońc nadajesz imię. Stało się. Już nie będziesz u wód żywych zdroju Pił nektaru poezyi! Bogowie bez boju Odchodzą, aby umrzeć, ale i ty zwolna Konać będziesz, nieszczęsny. Owa mimowolna Ekstaza, owo słodkie życiem upojenie, Ów pocałunek rzeczy, który niezwalczenie Drgał na ustach twych, prąd ów radości, miłości Już w tobie, gdy go nie chcesz, nigdy nie zagości! Nie zakwitną już nigdy myśli twe, olśnione Czarem białych nagości. To życie — skończone. Znoś szpetność, ból. Pokutuj, niepewny i trwożny. My, tymczasem, wygnani przez twój szał bezbożny, Pierzchamy, zapadamy w otchłań tajemniczą I stajem, się nicestwa straszliwą zdobyczą. Żegnaj, Hellado! lasy, góry i doliny, Żegnajcie, zdroje żywe, marmury, wawrzyny! Lecz, człowiecze, gdy Noc już włosów naszych złoto I czół blaski pochłonie, ty jeszcze z tęsknotą Westchnień naszych czuć będziesz wianie w swej ustroni I nasze — ojcobójco! — łzy na swojej skroni!” Tak, w boskim gniewie, z bólem mówiła i trudem Czcigodna Afrodyta. Nad listowiem rudem, Cały krwawy, zdobywca padłej mroków ściany, Wstał Dzień, w ciemny, złowieszczy półzmierzch przyodziany. W dół olśnione światłością opuściwszy oczy, Wielcy bogowie, we łzach, śród mgły nieprzezroczej Mdleli, topnieli w ogniu słonecznych promieni I zanikali smutnie pośród błędnych cieni, Zkąd jeszcze ich znękane wybłyskały skronie. Afrodyta, królowa w słonecznej koronie, Ze swem łonem różanem i białością śnieżną Zdała się też rozpływać pod płachtą bezbrzeżną Mgły niepewnej, posępnej, zostawiając tylko — W miejscach, kędy swą jasność rozlały przed chwilką Jej pierś bez skaz liliowa i kędziory lśniące — Jakby odbicie śniegów i ognia gasnące. Kategoria:Théodore de Banville Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku francuskim Kategoria:Wiersze